


A very merry unbirthday

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Party, Stripper, Wonhyuk - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Minhyuk is invited as a singer to an exclusive party. He meets Wonho, who's working there, but as a stripper. When the party comes to an end, the two boys decide to party for their own.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1087379120974168064 )





	A very merry unbirthday

# 

#  **A very merry unbirthday**

«So, how is it? Jesus—no, I don’t like it! I’m gonna try on something else, wait here!»

A boy with a slim and slender figure, but not necessarily feminine – although those legs of him would have been really sexy in a skirt – quickly returned inside the changing room after spitting those words to another boy sitting in a purple armchair in the clothes shop where they were shopping. The latter, black hair and a pair of glasses on his nose, sighed heavily and rolled his eyes with a little smile on his face, without losing his patience because he perfectly knew his friend: when something didn’t convince him completely, there wasn’t a way to make him change his mind about it and he always did his own thing. They were in that shop from forty minutes, more or less, and the blond-haired boy, Minhyuk, had already tried at least ten suits, but no one of them convinced him to the point that he could shout out for the happiness and decide that was the right one; that night he was going to put on a show as a singer in a girl’s birthday party, one of his closest friends, and he was nervous for the outfit. The only thing that he knew for sure about the party, it was that there was a theme and it was based on the red color, and that was the only thing that every suit he tried on had in common. Changkyun thought that his friend was handsome and fascinating in every outfit, but Minhyuk still said that there was too much exposed skin, or that wasn’t enough exposed skin, that he wanted something sexy, but not too sexy. After other ten minutes inside the changing room, the boy shows himself wearing something really… Breathtaking. He fixed well his red suit on a shirt made with transparent lace; under the shirt he wore a black tank top, just to not be too much exposed. The leather trousers wrapped him up to the hips, enhancing his figure, and showed perfectly the shape of his long and thin legs. 

«Are you convin—» started Changkyun, but his friend stopped him for the umpteenth time, shouting with an excited voice: «It’s perfect! It’s sexy, but also elegant. It’s red, a little skin-showing but not vulgar, and I really like my ass in these trousers. Changkyun, I think your torture in this shop it’s finally ended!»

He looked at himself with a satisfied look, as always, convinced that that outfit would break a thousand hearts that night; Minhyuk was the classic party boy, but he never showed up at a party only to get laid. He went to the party, drunk something, had fun and if there was a chance to flirt and pick someone up, well that was even better! He wasn’t shy and he was always ready to take a challenge if someone else threw it to him.

«You’re really handsome, Min, I’m being honest.»  
«I know, I know! This is THE outfit! Everybody would be enchanted by me. The performance has to be perfect, too. I need more rehearsals…»

Changkyun stood up and laid a hand on the other boy’s shoulder, who was visibly in panic: when he had to perform in some club or pub, suddenly he started to feel insecure. Apparently, Minhyuk could seem very self confident but he was indeed really doubtful about himself and he needed to throw away those doubts for his own mental sanity. Changkyun knew that well.

«You’re going to be wonderful, Min. And whatever happens, remember this: I’ll be there too! So, in case of shitty figure, I’ll cover your escape.»  
«You really know how to lift my mood up, mh?»

(…)

After an intense evening of rehearsals, the night arrived. Minhyuk felt more confident and he was sure he could put on a great performance: he nearly hoped that someone would notice him, and maybe offer him some work. It was with that job that he paid for his sing lessons and his university, because there weren’t a lot of other options for him. His family wasn’t rich and he hated to continuously plead his parents for something that he felt he had to do himself. He had a strange mindset, but Minhyuk wasn’t really an ordinary boy: he hated to be part of the mass, he wanted to find a way to be one of a kind.  
After entering the birthday girl’s house, he greeted her with enthusiasm and then he explored every room of that house before reaching a little stage that his friend prepared for him to perform. With Changkyun’s help – the boy was a sound engineer – Minhyuk started to fix the technical part of his show, adjusting the volume and tuning all the instruments he needed that night.  
The more the time passed, the more guests showed up at the party, making the house really full of people. At half past nine p.m., that house was some kind of university strange club, with drunk students all over the place, couples that kissed on the couches and single people trying to flirt with some stranger and hopefully get laid. Minhyuk liked that type of party but he knew he had to work so he didn’t drink before the performance; he was really a professional about music. His music. And so, excited for the atmosphere, he started to perform.

(…)

Just like Changkyun predicted, everything went well and Minhyuk’s outfit caught everyone’s attention: a lot of girl started shouting his name aloud, nearly praying him to get them on their knees after the performance. He obviously declined those offers. First of all, he was gay; and he also was quite sure that some of those girls were underage, probably sneaked secretly in the party, and he had no intention to be assaulted by an army of teenagers in heat. After he left the stage, Minhyuk reached Changkyun who offered him a towel to wipe away the sweat from his face: the older boy took it with gratitude and started to clean himself up a little, paying attention to his hair and his make-up. He didn’t want to ruin them, they were really important for his appearance.

«YOU WERE GREAT! EVER BETTER THAN USUAL!»  
«Really?»

Changkyun didn’t answer him with words: he preferred to smile and catch his friend in a strong hug, without minding the fact that Minhyuk’s clothes were a little sweaty. Two hours had passed since they entered that house and finally they could have fun! After Minhyuk’s performance, a band started to play on the little stage and so, he was free to take part in the party ad a simple guest. He walked to the table where all the alcoholic drinks were and took a big and empty plastic glass; after a few seconds, it was full with some blue drink Minhyuk shoved in his throat, ignoring Changkyun’s advices to be careful with the alcohol. He still had a little bit of his drink in his mouth when Minhyuk saw a guy walking by their side. He had a really eye-catching silhouette, muscular and well-built, very handsome facial features and the hair dyed in two different colors. Minhyuk spit some of the blue liquid in surprise and even got Changkyun’s red shirt a little dirty with it. His friend shouted at him without understanding what was happening: 

«THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN’?!»  
«I think I just saw my biggest erotic dream passing by…»  
«Wow, are you already drunk?»  
«I’m serious!» he shouted, emptying his glass and then he continued: «have fun! I’m gonna go find my soulmate!»

And while Changkyun rolled his eyes once again, Minhyuk had already throw himself in the crowd, pushing away people who went too close to him and stole his air, until he reached one of the biggest rooms in that enormous house: there he found the birthday girl, and also that guy he was chasing. He stood in front of her without moving, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, the girl that he loved more than his own life and for a brief moment Minhyuk lost all his hopes to talk to him and flirt with him. But then, that guy did something that Minhyuk never expected: he ripped his shirt and a sensual and erotic song started playing in the background. He was a stripper. The singer smiled a little and leaned a shoulder against the door jamb, looking at the birthday girl, her face now totally red, and noticing that all the people in that room were shooting videos and taking pictures of the scene. Some of them screamed, some other people stared at the stripper like he was some Greek god – and damn, Minhyuk couldn’t blame them! The more that boy threw away his clothes, the more Minhyuk took a step closer to the center of the room to observe him better: his skin was milky, clear and without an imperfection; his muscles were big and really firm, but not too exaggerated. Minhyuk thought that he wanted to touch him, squeeze those arms and lick him everywhere only to try to convince himself he was real, a real person, and not some kind of erotic dream he was just imagining. The stripper danced sinuously, manly, following the music’s rhythm and embracing it with confidence. At some point, he suddenly jumped on the couch where the birthday girl was sitting, putting his knees at the sides of her body, moving his hips on hers slowly; he then copped her face in his palms sweetly and made her looking at his face; in the end, he let their lips brush lightly, but nothing more: he was there to work, not to have sex with her.  
Everything ended like it started: suddenly. The stripper wore only a pair of red boxers and he was a little sweaty, the girl’s face was still red with shyness. A few minutes passed and the party slowly returned to be a simple party like it was before, but not for Minhyuk that in the meanwhile started to drink once again to be more confident in what he was going to do.

«You have my appreciation,» he started, getting closer to the stripper while he was putting on a shirt, «I really envied the birthday girl.»

The smile that Minhyuk received from the other boy after those words, made his heart skip a beat or maybe two, because he never thought a person could have such a bright and sweet smile. Everything else in the room seemed to vanish in Minhyuk’s sight. He remained speechless, and that wasn’t something that happened easily to him, who was a chatterer.

«You can always call me to work at your birthday party.»  
«What if I tell you today is my birthday and I really want to celebrate in the bedroom upstairs?»

Straight to the point, as he always did; Minhyuk thought that beat around the bush was really unnecessary, especially when someone had alcohol in his blood and wanted to have sex. If that stripper – whose name was still unknown to him – wasn’t gay and didn’t want to get laid, that was gonna be a shitty figure; but things luckily took another turn: 

«Why don’t you let me take some drinks and wait for me upstairs?»

Minhyuk smiled deeply, finishing the drink in his hand and running up the stairs, hoping no one noticed him: it surely wasn’t polite to fuck in someone else’s room, but he wasn’t sober and he really felt the urge to do that. That guy was too much attractive. When he reached the bedroom, Minhyuk laid on the bed looking at the ceiling with watery eyes caused by the alcohol: he was about to fuck. It happened to him before, in the past, but that time he reached his goal really fast; usually, he had sex only with people he was seeing, but his last relationship was a disaster and after that, he decided to put his feeling away for a little. Those could wait, but sex couldn’t.  
The bedroom’s door opened and closed right away when the other boy showed up there. Minhyuk sit on the bed, looking at the other walking to him and then climbing on the bed only to take place between Minhyuk’s legs after spreading them with his hands.

«Don’t wanna know my name?»  
«I don’t need it.»  
«You’re going to scream, don’t you prefer to do it with my name?»

A shiver ran to Minhyuk’s back and the boy grabbed the stripper’s shirt pulling him to get closer. Then, he kissed him passionately: he immediately opened his lips and slipped his tongue inside the other’s mouth without shame or fear and those started to dance together. After a few moments, the boy with white and blue hair’s hands wandered on Minhyuk’s shoulders, putting away his red suit and opening the long zip that was on his back.

«Then tell me your name—» whimpered Minhyuk, parting their lips only to breathe. «My name’s Minhyuk,» he added.  
«Hoseok. I’m Hoseok.»

And then, two pair of hot lips started to eat each other again. Minhyuk’s long hands moved quickly to undress the stripper, opening and removing a black shirt from his body, then sliding on the other’s jeans and making them slip away with a fast move, hoping he would immediately kick them away with his own feet. In the meanwhile, Minhyuk took his own shirt and tank top off, laying on the bed with his bust naked.

«Can I bite you, Minhyuk?»  
«You can do everything you want.»

At that point, Hoseok grabbed his ass cheeks and took his boxers off, then throwing away the singer’s shoes. Meanwhile, he placed his lips on one od Minhyuk’s nipples then on the other one; he slowly went down to his belly and bit it. Bite after bite, Minhyuk’s skin took on a more an more red color, nearly the same red as his clothes’, and in a matter of seconds Minhyuk’s legs were bare and his trousers were left abandoned with all the other clothes. He only wore his boxers, now.

«Someone here is excited, I see…»  
«H—Hoseok…»  
«I told you, you needed to know my name.»

Hoseok’s lips went down to Minhyuk’s boxers and took them away with his teethes slowly, then the stripper’s mouth went up again, reaching the inner thigh: Minhyuk’s legs where slim and proportionate; he bit on them, kissed them, and finally reached his goal. He took Minhyuk’s member all in his mouth, making him moan in a very feminine way and arch his back leaning a hand on Hoseok’s hair. God, he was good with that mouth, Minhyuk thought. Really good. He barely did something and Minhyuk still felt like he was in heaven, immediately thinking he wouldn’t probably last so long. The boy pushed his hips towards the other’s mouth and reached his throat, losing himself in the pleasure and letting Hoseok’s strong hands grab his thigh hard, then his hips. In a moment, the latter overturned the situation and Minhyuk found himself with his belly pressed on the mattress and his ass up in the air.

«Please, fuck me—»  
«What? I can’t hear you.»  
«Hoseok!»  
«Again.»  
«Fuck me!»

Hoseok didn’t took it any further and immediately entered inside the other, but he did it with care and attention, something that Minhyuk didn’t expect: firstly, Hoseok slowly parted his ass cheeks and then, after he grabbed his own dick with a hand, he started to get inside the other boy, reaching his deepest point only after taking his sweet time. During all the time of their embrace, Minhyuk whimpered like a cute teenager girl, his voice suddenly changing to a slightly feminine one during sex, but Hoseok seemed to like it a lot. After all, the latter had watched his performance on stage and Minhyuk wasn’t the only one that wanted to have desired that embrace. After some slow thrusts, Hoseok started to go harder on the other: every time he thrusted inside Minhyuk, his motions were so deep and intense that the bed slammed against the wall, creaking. Meanwhile, Minhyuk had shut his eyes and started to arch his back and squeeze very hard the blankets below his, those blankets he didn’t own. He thought about that detail for a brief moment, realizing he was in someone else’s room, but he was so distracted and lost in the pleasure that he didn’t ask Hoseok if he locked the door.

«Hos—seok…!»

The muscular boy grabbed Minhyuk’s hair with a hand and tilted his head to the back, increasing the pace of his thrusths, biting his neck and leaving there a lot of red marks that spotted Minhyuk’s milky skin, which was very sensitive.  
They both reached an orgasm in not so much time, their embrace too intense to last longer. Minhyuk was filled by Hoseok’s sperm, too much to contain for the other boy’s body, which let a little bit of that liquid slip down on Minhyuk’s thighs until it tainted the blankets under the boy.  
Hoseok lied down on the bed next to the other boy, heavily panting with his plump and red lips slightly parted, which were quickly reached by Minhyuk’s lips: their tongues looked for each other, moving with a perfect synchrony, letting al the passion of that moment flow into that heated kiss.

«Mhm… A really good birthday, Hoseok» the blond-haired guy whispered with an amused laugh that resounded all over the silent room.  
«When’s your real birthday?» asked Hoseok in a serious voice, lightly pushing away some hair from Minhyuk’s eyes to look at him better.   
«The third of November—why?»  
«Too far. What if we decide that will be my birthday next week?»

It wasn’t going to really be his birthday the week after, it was obvious, but Minhyuk decided to play along and so he nodded. He wasn’t really sure if that choice was a good idea, if it was good to see that boy outside that crazy party, after all he was a stranger, the partner of a night. But if he could have another amazing fuck like the one he just had, why not? Minhyuk pecked him on the lips and then he quickly got dressed, but he didn’t put his black tank top on. After wearing his shoes, he run to the door and stopped right in front of it. He turned his face around to look at Hoseok.

«I think I forgot my tank top. You have to return it to me next time—bye, Hoseok!» 

He said before leaving, and Hoseok found himself smiling with Minhyuk’s tank top in his hands.


End file.
